User blog:MrPacheco101/MKvKOF Round 3:Kitana vs. Mai Shiranui
Kitana(Mortal Kombat II): warrior princess of Edenia vs. Mai Shirainui(Fatal Fury 2):Successor of the Shiranui Ninjitsu school WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Move List Move showcase Kitana Fan_Lift.jpg|Fan Lift Squarewave.jpg|Squarewave Punch 5758.kitanakiss.jpg-610x0.jpg|Kiss of death Mai Shiranui mai-cvs-fanthrow.gif|Kachou Sen mai-ff3-fire.gif|Ryuu Enbu mai-ff3-leap.gif|Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi mai-super11.gif|Kagerou no Mai Debate AN:Princess Kitana, of Edenia, is 10,000 years old, but appears in her mid-twenties, due to an extremely long life-span of the Edenian people. Being that she is the stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, she is a natural military leader, as she freed her realm from Outworld forces. The Fan Lift, is essentially what it says, It's an anti-aireal attack, which levitates the foe up with gusts from her steel fans. It makes teh foe fly helplessly in teh air, which allows her to set up for juggles. The Squarewave Punch... It is also an anti-aireal attack, where she jumps into teh air, and flies in with a powerful punch. The downside to the move, is that the only way to land it, is with either good reflexes, or stunning the foe with the Fan Lift. Pretty Kick: A more effective move than the SWP, as it can hit a foe on the ground, or in the air, as Kitana has some light levitation, while kicking the foe in the head three times. Kiss of Death: Kitana's signature fatality, where she unveils her mask, and then kisses the opponent on the cheek. They expand to abnormal sizes, and explode from over-stretching. MP: as succeso of the Shiranui Ninjitsu style, Mai Shiranui is trained in the art of shadow. she also possesses pyrokinetic abilities and she infuses it with her fighting techniques.Mai has years of experience in fighting all kind of opponents from master drug lord martial artist to gods of war. her special moves include. Kachou Sen-Mai throws a fan at the opponent. She can infuse it with flames to heighten the damage. Ryuu Enbu-Mai spins while whipping her flaming tailcloths. its a great combo finisher or a good combo starter Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi-Mai does a cartwheel and charges at the opponent with her elbow sticking out. She can cover herslef in flames with this attack to add extra damage. Kagerou no Mai- Mai summons colums of flames to surround her. its cause massive amount of damage and destroys everything near it. as i always say Popularity dosen't make your warriors win, good valid reasons brings your warriors to victory. you kno wat here is how im gonna count votes Those who give there warrior a good valid reason why there warrior will win like for example from SZ vs. IY "I'm siding with Sub-Zero. He's been trained sense birth to be a killing Machine. He's perfectly capable of handeling super natural fire." or something that tells me that you put effort in it gets 1 full vote those who give a simplified reason like "this warrior. Better skills and better trained" would get half a vote im only trying this once to see how it works. it goes for both anons and members so comment on! Category:Blog posts